


I Hate You!

by greeny1710



Series: 00Q Prompt Fills [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q have a child, 00q Parenting, Arguments, M/M, four year olds are viscous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casper Evan Bond was a difficult child.</p><p>James Bond was a difficult parent.</p><p>Sometimes the two butt heads and it's down to other 00-Agents and Q to stop it developing.</p><p>*rated teen because I can't remember if there's swearing or not, sorry.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like this, but hey ho, I thought the fandom may want some more of Casper Bond.
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like to see be filled in the 00Q universe, then please feel free to leave a comment down below, or get at me on tumblr/instagram, with your prompt, characters you would love to see definitely in or not in it, your name (can be your A03 Name, your Tumblr/Instagram name, I don't mind), and any dedications. Please, no smut. It would be tragic. Sorry. I'm open to pretty much any other AU or Canon-Divergence that you would like to see :)
> 
> My Instagram & Tumblr are both found under: moriarty009
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all x

"I hate you!" Casper screamed, glaring angrily at Bond with his little fists clenched. "I wish you weren't my Father!"

"Casper Evan Bond, you calm down now!"

"No!" He screeched in response, "I hate you!"

His insisted screams of 'I hate you' became muffled as Raider grabbed him from behind, shoving a hand over his mouth and pulling him up by the waist to drag Casper away. Casper's legs were flying backwards and forwards, pushing insistently at Raider with his hands as he tried to break free of his Uncle's grip. 

"I got him." Raider told Bond and Q, "I'll sort him."

Bond nodded feebly in response, looking feebly over at his younger brother as he dragged his son away. Once Raider and Casper were out of Q-Branch, Bond mumbled an exit excuse and slid out of the main room and into Q's office.

"I got this Q." Alec responded, touching Q's shoulder and nodding, "Let me talk with him."

Q stared after Alec as he stalked into Q's office, shutting the door behind him and Q watched as his two walls of his glass office exposed to Q-Branch went dark.

Damn, Q thought, Alec knows how to soundproof the office. 

Meanwhile inside the office, Alec stared as his best friend continuously punched and slammed his fist into one of the walls that cornered Q's square office. The plastic splintered beneath his fist and Alec watched as James's knuckles blossomed with blood.

"So, you going to stop punching that wall because otherwise Q is going to get rather angry?"

"Shut up." James snarled.

"Nah, you need to stop. James, he's five. He's angry. He doesn't understand what he's saying, he's heard Raider and me and you and pretty much everyone that Casper has been exposed to hurl those words at someone when we're angry. He understands that 'I hate you' is a phrase that could only be used in moments of pure anger and frustration, and in that time when he said it, he was frustrated and angry."

"He's five fucking years old. He's a little boy, he doesn't need to be saying that kind of stuff!"

"No one cares how old he is, James. Just like no one cared when we brought a twelve year old Raider in, who was effing and blinding more than he spoke English. We taught him that it wasn't right to do that, just like you and Q can teach Casper better ways to express his anger and what language is acceptable and what language isn't."

"Raider was different." Bond attempted to argue.

"Not really, Casper and Raider they're the same. Both were abandoned, lost, confused little boys and when we watched Raider grow up, we taught him the difference between right and wrong, and when you and Q take Casper home tonight, you can do that. James, you have to remember that Casper has been through a lot and he needs to be taught that shit, he needs the guidance."

"We've been looking after Casper for over a year now, Alec. What more can we do?" Bond dejectedly admitted. 

"You've got to listen to him. You're not listening to what he's trying to say."

Bond stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean by I don't listen?" 

"I'm not saying listen to what he's saying, I'm saying listen to what he's not saying. He never really asks for anything, he never asks for toys or clothes or help. Casper doesn't know how to ask for those things, and so you just automatically do it. As soon as he does ask, you don't listen."

"I do listen!"

"James," Alec said, rubbing his face with a hand, "remember when Raid was a kid, how many times did we have to infer by him just staring at things to figure out what he wanted? We knew he wanted a drink by raising his hand to the back of his neck, but he wouldn't ask because when kids like him and Casp ask, they get shouted at."

"And what does this have to do with me _'not listening'_ to Casp?" Bond asked.

"Casp has every trait that Raider had, but Casp asks for things in different ways. Casp asks for a story, Casp asks to go to the park, Casp asks to go and see Finley. And he gets that, you and Q do anything to keep him happy."

"And yet you claim I don't listen to him."

"When was the last time that you, Q and Casper went out together, just the three of you, to somewhere stupid like a fast food restaurant? Somewhere where Casper is surrounded by junk food and kids his age and just had let Casper have fun with his Dad's? Because that's what he wants. Casper is five, James. He doesn't want to be going to Rules in Covent Garden, just listen to what he wants. Consult him, ask him where he wants to go."

"Spent a lot of time reading up after Finley and Raider, eh?"

"That doesn't matter, just trust us." Alec responded, pulling James into a hug before pushing the door open and pulling Bond through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Q was sat in R’s office, an exhausted Casper was lolling lazily with his head resting on Q’s lap and Raider sat opposite him. Raider was hunched over, his elbows resting against his knees as he stared at Q. It was a stare Q knew he'd seen blazed across Bond's features numerous times before.

"Has Fin ever kicked off like this?"

"Oh God, yeah. I remember when he first joined us on base, he kicked off because I would let him play on the tanks. He was eighteen months old and wanted to play on the tanks. He screamed exactly the same things at me, it's a kid thing, Q."

"I guessed that, I remember when Sherlock was younger, I think I was around seven years old and Mother told me that Sherlock had been grounded for screaming that at our parents because they wouldn't let him do an experiment in Mycroft's room, I think it was to try and stick me to the ceiling or something."

"I think Jim wanted to do that to me once, too, back when I was little." Raider told him, smiling at Casper and Q before a serious overtone overtook his normally stoic face. "Q, I'm not trying to tell you how to parent, but you and Bond need to sit down with Casp and talk to him. I know it's stupid and I'm pointing out the obvious, but have you ever seen him not ask me for something? When he wants a drink, he asks me. He sees Finley doing it and he wants to join in. He's getting a voice. You and Bond need to lay back on just pandering to his needs by watching him."

"But then he doesn't drink or eat anything, because we don't prompt him." Q tried to argue, even though he knew Raider was right.

"Then he’s got to learn to ask. That’s what we had to do with Fin. Kids need to learn that we aren’t always going to be there to just do what they want and instead they need to be prepared to ask for whatever it is they need. Q, trust me, make him ask for more things. You want him to have more freedom and to be okay when going out somewhere, whether it be with Finley or when he’s at school on his own. One day he’s going to have an accident because he was too scared to ask for help.” Raider paused as he saw Bond and Trevelyan coming into the office, “But you guys will get through this. One day, Casp, you and James will be okay. There’s always going to be mistakes happening, Q. I’ve been a parent for five years and I still make mistakes. It’s fine. Just trust Casper’s instincts more, yeah?”

Q nodded at his future brother-in-law and smiled as he stood up to leave. He watched from his position on his chair with a tiring Casper on the brink of falling asleep as Bond pulled his younger half-brother into a brisk hug before nodding his thanks and leaving him to go. They watched with Alec through the open door as a miniature version of Raider ran up to him and was caught to be tossed in the air, before being held closely on one hip and an Avengers backpack placed on one of the most terrifying 00-Agent’s back. Finley rested his head against Raider’s shoulder, mirroring the position Bond had seen his partner and son in, and the two left.

“I’m going to head off,” Alec announced, moving over to softly brush his hand over Casper’s wispy brown hair, “It’s date night. See you later, kiddo. Good luck, Q, and James, listen to what they had to say.” Alec smirked and ducked as Bond went to gently smack him upside the head.

“Get lost, 006.” Bond told him, swapping with Q so that he held Casper and Q could continue to work.

“Father?” Casper murmured, furrowing into James and grasping his lapel with a fist, “’M sorry. I love you. And I love Daddy Q.”

“We love you too, Casp. Shall we go home?” Bond asked, leaning his head down to kiss Casper’s crown. Feeling a small nod, James stood up, holding Casper close to his chest and stepping round to Q in order to kiss his cheek. Casper followed when he realised they were actually leaving without Daddy Q.

“Daddy Q home soon? Father Jay-Jay doesn’t do the voices proper.” Casper moaned, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

“Sure, I’ll be home before story-time, my darling.” Q responded, brushing Casper’s hair back from where Trevelyan had messed it up back to it’s slicked-back quiff look. “Make sure you eat all your dinner and of course you can have a story.”

“I’m picking tonight.” Casper told them, “I want pasta too, please.”

James and Q exchanged a look but they both just agreed with what the other was thinking. 

If their little boy wanted pasta, he could have pasta. And if it turned out to be the start of Casper taking more charge with his meals and home-life, then the little disagreement and heartbreak of hearing their five-year old son saying ‘I hate you’ would all be worth it.

“Pasta it is. I’ll leave you some on the side, Q. If this little monster doesn’t eat it all.” Bond told him, ticking Casper’s stomach gently to keep him awake but not overly alert. “See you soon, Q.”

“See you soon, James. I’ll be home around six. Bye, Casper.” Q responded, waving at the boy as he was carried out of Q-Branch by his Father, receiving waves off of Q’s minions as they passed.

Hopefully, Q thought, this would be the start of an adventure that would be much easier for the three of them. 

The next challenge was just getting Casper to stay in bed all night on his own, but that was a battle for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP (or OT3)’s young child shouting the words “I hate you” for the first time. How does Person A respond? Person B? (Person C for OT3?)


End file.
